Capucha conejo
Capucha conejo (Capucha de Conejo en Super Smash Bros. Melee; Bunny Hood en inglés; ''ウサギずきん Usagi Zukin'' lit. Capucha de Conejo en japonés) es un objeto en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] perteneciente a la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]], que hizo su primera aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Es una especie de casco con dos orejas de conejo y de color crema. Efecto Este objeto hace que el que lo tenga pueda moverse más rápidamente de lo normal y saltar mucho más alto de lo normal, haciendo que saltar y caminar sean más eficaces. Sin embargo, un efecto secundario es hacer que aquel que la lleve puesta caiga más rápido. Descripción de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Español right|90px :Capucha de Conejo :Ponte la Capucha de Conejo para multiplicar tu agilidad hasta límites insospechados y poder así saltar enormes distancias y moverte a gran velocidad. Las orejas son sólo un accesorio para hacer bonito: siguen resultando monísimas hasta en los personajes a quienes no acaban de sentar bien. La Capucha de Conejo era un objeto clave en Majora's Mask, donde hacía que Link se moviera 1.5 veces más rápido de lo normal. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :Bunny Hood :Don the Bunny Hood to improve your agility drastically, allowing you to jump great distances and move at high speed. The ears are a cute accessory: they're even adorable on characters they don't quite suit. The Bunny Hood was key in Majora's Mask, where it made Link move at one-and-a-half times his normal speed. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/98) ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Español right|90px :Capucha de conejo :Esta capucha mejora con creces tus movimientos y saltos. Como indica su nombre, viene con dos orejitas muy cucas. En algunos personajes lucen la mar de monas, pero a otros no les pega ni con cola. Es lo que hace a este objeto tan entrañable. Adquirirás una rapidez endiablada, así que anda con pies de plomo o terminarás despeñado. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' :*''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Inglés :Bunny Hood :Headgear that hugely improves your jump and movement abilities. True to its name, the hood comes with a pair of cute, fuzzy ears. On the right characters, they're as cute as can be, but on the wrong ones, they're...scary. Of course, that adds to the item's charm. The sudden speed increase you get is responsible for more than a few self-destructs, so be careful. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) :*''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Español americano right|90px :Capucha de conejo :Esta capucha era la favorita de un hombre que quería convertirse... en conejo. Con ella puesta, los músculos de sus piernas se fortalecían tanto que podía correr sin descanso día y noche. En este juego, aumentará tu rapidez y potencia de salto. ¡Podrás situarte fácilmente tras un rival o recuperarte rápidamente si te lanzan! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (12/1998) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (11/2000) Español europeo right|100px :Capucha de conejo :Esta capucha era la favorita de un hombre que quería convertirse... en conejo. Con ella puesta, los músculos de sus piernas se fortalecían tanto que podía correr sin descanso día y noche. En este juego, aumentará tu rapidez y potencia de salto. ¡Podrás situarte fácilmente tras un rival o recuperarte en un pispás si te lanzan! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (12/1998)'' :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (11/2000)'' Inglés Versión Norteamericana :Bunny Hood :This hood is beloved by a man with a passion for nature who longed to emulate a long-lost breed of bunny. Wearing this hood, he gained impressive leg power that allowed him to run for days on end. If you don this hood, you'll leave your foes in the dust with enhanced speed and jump power. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Versión Europea :Bunny Hood :A hood beloved by a man who longed to be...a bunny. It gave him unrivaled leg strength, allowing him to run at top speed all day and night. In this game, it boosts your speed and jumping ability, so you can get behind enemies easily and recover quickly if anyone launched you! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Galería Capucha de Conejo SSBM.png|Una capucha de Conejo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mario con una Capucha de Conejo SSBM.png|Mario con una capucha conejo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Capucha conejo SSBB.png|una capucha conejo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario con una capucha de conejo SSBB.png|Mario con una capucha conejo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Daraen y Lucina en Casa Rural SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Daraen usando la Capucha conejo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Capucha conejo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Una Capucha conejo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Samus Zero usando la capucha de conejo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Samus Zero con una capucha conejo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen [[Archivo:Capucha de conejo en Majora's Mask.png|thumb|160px|La Capucha de conejo como aparece en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.]] La Capucha de conejo proviene del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]], apareciendo por primera vez en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. En este juego, era parte de una misión opcional en la que Link tenía que venderla a un atleta en las afueras del Castillo de Hyrule. No fue hasta The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, sin embargo, que recibió la habilidad de permitir el correr y saltar a una velocidad y distancia superiores. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate